The present invention relates to a display system for providing traffic information to the driver of a vehicle such as an automobile.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. (Sho) 58-143370 shows a conventional onboard road map display system for providing traffic information. This system displays congested road sections around the vehicle in colors so that the degree of congestion in each road section is perceptible. In this system, however, the driver is unable to correctly recognize whether a road section is congested in one direction or in the opposite direction.